Road to Love
by Mypie
Summary: Sequel to Friendship or Love?. Will Michaela and Sully's relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was set high in the sky. There was a fluffy cloud here and there which made the strong sunbeams disappear for only a moment so the earth would cool down a bit. It was the hottest day that month.

There was a couple under a tree. The boy was lying on his back with his eyes closed, just enjoying his surroundings. The girl lay on her belly, reading a book.

"I can't believe the year is almost over." Michaela put her book away. She watched his face and saw a small smile.

"Hmmm..." was all he replied.

She knew he felt at peace here as she did. This was where they first met. It would always have a special meaning for them. Michaela sighed. Sully heard it and opened his eyes. "Something wrong?" he wondered.

"No, I'm just happy to be here," Michaela explained.

Sully rolled on his side so he could face her. She copied his movements and got closer to him.

"A lot has happened last year" she revealed what's on her mind.

"You can say that again." He was playing with a piece of her hair.

"I must say I was a bit sad when Abby moved out. I mean I understand she didn't want to be confronted with us every day. But she is with Daniel now. She didn't have to move."

"I never thought you two were a good match to be roommates," Sully confessed.

"What do you mean?" Michaela sat up.

"Nothing bad. I just think she is more of a party girl. And you love your books." He grinned.

"Oh." She couldn't deny that. Abigail cared more for fashion and parties than she did for school.

"But you got a fair trade," Sully said.

"Yes, I still can't believe Abigail went along with it, but Dorothy was pleased. This way, she didn't have to share with Catherine anymore. I must admit I never saw Abigail that much after she knew about us. And of course she spent allot of time with Daniel," Michaela continued.

"I haven't seen Daniel around much either, but I was busy too." Sully got up and sat close, wanting to kiss her.

"I almost forgot." Michaela didn't notice his advances and interrupted him. "Rebecca wanted to invite you for dinner." She looked at him and saw his face close to hers.

"Sure." He laid his hand on her back. "Any moment I can spend longer in your presence is perfect with me." He closed the short distance between them and they shared a small kiss.

"I'm happy you've met my family. They really liked you. Marjorie was acting weird when she first saw you. So... how shall I put it... exaggerated. Wanting your attention all the time. " Michaela rolled her eyes. "Do you know what she asked me when you left?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Whether we used the condoms she gave me."

Sully chuckled.

"That isn't even the worst part. My mother was standing behind her when she asked it!" Michaela said.

"What did you tell her?" Sully was getting curious.

"I didn't have the chance to tell her that nothing had happened. I got a lecture about the birds and the bees." Michaela sighed.

"I can teach you more, I bet." Sully whispered close to her ear.

She instantly began to blush. They had shared some romantics moments together and he did make her feel things she'd never felt before. Both had agreed on taking it slowly, but when they were together they couldn't help themselves. Every time they set their boundaries a bit wider. Sully was nuzzling her ear while he ran his fingers through her hair, and feeling his fingers made her tingle. Michaela closed her eyes; she bent her neck to give him more access.

The sunbeams came through the tree's twigs illuminating her face. Sully pulled away for a moment to watch her. Michaela opened her eyes to see why he stopped.

"You are so beautiful," he stated.

She looked down. He knew she was shy and was only slowly letting him see bits and pieces of her true self. "Trust me, Michaela. You were the missing piece of my heart and I would do anything to protect you," he promised.

She stroked his cheek while gently placing a kiss on his lips. His hands went to her waist, travelling up her back. He deepened the kiss, but while they fell down onto the floor, he softened the fall with his hand under her head. Her hands were stroking his arms and shoulders, slowly letting them glide down his back. Both could feel the heat trough the thin fabric of their clothes.

He could feel her pulling up his shirt; her hands were warm against his skin. She didn't know what she was doing to him. His hands kneaded her thigh; the need of feeling her close was too powerful. She moaned in his mouth, showing her pleasure. He knew they couldn't let it get out of control. But it felt so good...

Suddenly a cell phone was beeping, breaking up their romantic encounter. Sully groaned out of frustration and rolled on his stomach to hide his physical reaction. Michaela quickly searched for the beeping object to shut it down.

"Sorry, I set my alarm so we won't be late for work," she apologized. Her breathing was still rapid.

"It's a good thing you did, time seems to go by too fast," Sully smiled. He had to calm down his racing heart. Michaela lay down beside him again. "We still have a few minutes," she said, not aware of what this little encounter had done to him.

"Oh no, Miss Quinn, don't start something we can't finish. We better get going." Sully got up and offered her his hand. She took it willingly, and when she wanted to gather her belongings he held her close and kissed her one more time. Their kissing was getting more passionate, it became harder and harder to stop. Sometimes she wanted to let go of all her inhibitions and give herself to him completely. He was always the one to not let get things out of hand, that was one of the qualities she loved about him. He would never push her into anything. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Both still worked at the centre. Michaela was interested in the medical aspect, while Sully was occupied with the machines and medical devices.

As always, Wolf came to greet them at the porch, but this time he was wet and barking as if he needed them to follow him. Both began to walk faster, afraid of what had happened. When they arrived at the back of the building they saw what was going on. They stopped.

"Watch out!!" A balloon filled with water, hit Sully in the chest. Michaela fell into laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Sully pointed at his shirt. Michaela was still giggling.

"You could use some cooling down a few minutes ago." She grinned.

Alex, Sully's big brother, came by with his lap full of balloons. Sully grabbed a few and before Michaela knew it she was soaked. She ran to the water hose and started filling buckets. Wolf was running around like crazy. He loved seeing his friends acting silly.

Sully was walking back, wanting to throw another balloon, but he didn't notice Wolf behind him and tumbled backwards. Wolf got out of the way quickly.

Michaela saw it happen and wanted to stop his falling. It didn't do any good. Before they knew it, Sully lay on the ground with Michaela on top of him. One of the children emptied a filled bucket over them and laughed.

"I think we're both cooled down now." Michaela smiled. Her hair clung to her face. He stroked some strains out of her eyes. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and loved seeing her like this.

"If you stay here, we might need some ice water later." He winked. She saw what he meant, both were soaked and he could see every curve of her body. Michaela blushed and got up quickly. He followed her suit.

"Come on, let's get into the sun." Alex threw some towels at them.

Sully put one around her shoulders, whispering "Nothing to be ashamed of."

The employees, patients, Alex, Michaela and Sully sat on blankets to warm up in the sun. Michaela was scratching Wolf behind his ear.

"When are you going home?" Alex asked.

"My dad is coming next Friday to pick me up." Michaela answered. "I'm sorry I can't stay and help you this summer," she apologized.

"No problem. Most of the patients are going on vacation or to summer camp," Alex explained to her.

Sully was biting in an apple, listening to their conversation. "Any plans when you get home?" Alex asked.

"Not sure" Michaela replied. "I think my father and I will visit some medical schools. And I want to get a head start on some studies for next semester. Probably my mother will drag me to her tea parties, brunches and other parties." Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like fun," Alex laughed. "What about you, little brother?" he turned to Sully.

"Nothing special," Sully answered. "Maybe I'll go and visit Cloud Dancing and Snowbird. Haven't seen them in a long time."

"I wish I could go with you," Michaela said.

"You know about Cloud Dancing?" Alex was surprised. He knew Sully never talked about him. He had told _her_, it had to be true love, otherwise Sully wouldn't share it with her, he thought.

"Sully explained to me how they both helped your family after your father and…" Michaela grew quiet. She knew this was a difficult topic.

"You can say it out loud: my accident," Alex continued her sentence. "I'm thankful Cloud Dancing and Snowbird were around to guide us. I don't think we all would sit here if they hadn't." Alex was getting emotional. "Then I must meet them, I need to thank them!" Michaela took Sully's hand. He saw the love in her eyes. His heart swelled with pride.

"Maybe you can join me?" Sully hoped.

"I would love that!" She was getting excited about the idea. "But I doubt my parents would let me go." she sighed.

"Maybe one day," Sully stated. Alex was required by a patient and excused himself.

"I'm gonna miss you," Sully whispered to Michaela.

"Me too," she replied. "I can't stand the thought of being separated from you for eight weeks."

She had tears in her eyes by now. Sully held her close. He knew how she felt. How would they cope without each other, for such a long time? He had to think of something.

"We'll manage," he tried to reassure himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week had gone by too fast. There was so much Michaela had to arrange before she would leave tomorrow. She hadn't even seen Sully the last few days. But now he was picking her up from campus, this way she could take the rest of her belongings to Rebecca's home. More important was the time they could spend together.

While they were driving, she noticed he didn't take the normal route. "You'll see soon enough," was the only answer she got.

And indeed, after a few minutes she started to recognize familiar surroundings. Her heart swelled up with love.

They reached the foot of the mountain. Sully looked at her with love in his eyes before he got out. Opening the door for her she saw he was carrying a backpack. She was curious but knew she wouldn't get an answer. They walked up the path of their mountain. Both had been there together a few times since they declared their love for each other.

Reaching their destination, Sully started pulling a blanket from his bag. Michaela was focused on the view; it still took her breath away. When she looked at Sully she saw him sitting on the blanket. Michaela sat down next to him. For a moment they just enjoyed the surroundings.

"I haven't been here since you joined me on Valentine's Day," Sully broke the silence.

She looked surprised.

"Don't have a reason to come without you," he explained.

"Oh Sully, I'm going to miss you so much. Eight weeks is such a long time. I wish there was a way for us to meet somehow."

"We'll get through it," he assured.

She felt sad. He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll call you every day." He promised.

"I know you will and I will too, but it will be different." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

He hugged her tightly. They remained like that for a moment.

Michaela backed away a bit but stayed close to him. "Why don't you come and visit us in Boston? I can show you my hometown." She was getting excited about the idea.

"I'd like that. But how would I come up with the money for a plane ticket and where would I stay?" He didn't want to disappoint her but he knew it would never happen. "I'm sorry, Michaela. I can't stand the thought of not being around you either; holding you, talking to you." He edged closer. "Feel your skin." He touched her cheek. "Kiss you." His lips softly touched hers.

Michaela blushed. She could never be that open about her feelings for him. She was taught not to speak about them. Her parents had been married for almost 40 years. She knew they had a good marriage but it was never discussed.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just love being with you." Sully said.

"I know," was all Michaela could say.

The sun began to set in the sky. Both knew time was running out. Sully had so much he wanted to tell her, but didn't know how. "I want you to have something, so you won't forget me," he started.

"I will never forget you!" Michaela stated.

"Take it anyway; I hope you like it." Now it was his turn to blush. He handed her his present.

When she opened the wrapping she saw a handmade box with a mountain on it. She already had tears in her eyes.

"Just open it."

When she lifted the lid she was amazed at what she saw. It was a colourful bracelet with wooden charms on it. She saw a _B_.

"Because you are beautiful, and when you call me Byron it doesn't sound weird," Sully explained.

Michaela laughed but returned to the charms. There was a tree.

"Where we first met."

She saw a heart.

"You hold my heart."

The last one was a mountain. "We're sitting on it."

Both smiled. "I've never seen something like this before." Michaela was astonished.

"Made it myself," Sully said quietly.

"Really?" she wondered.

"Yes. Snowbird taught me how to make the bracelet, and Cloud Dancing how to carve," he explained.

"Could you please help me put it on?" Michaela asked. "I will never take it off." She hugged him and initiated a kiss to let him know how thankful she was.

***

Two weeks had gone by since Michaela left. It was worse than Sully imagined. Although the Centre and college was closed, he was sitting under their tree. It was as if his thoughts about her became stronger when he was at this spot. He hadn't heard from her today. He tried to call her but got no reply, and he began to worry. As if on cue his phone rang. He didn't know the number but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Sully, it's me," Michaela said.

"Hey beautiful! I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry Sully, my mother dragged me out my room this morning. I didn't even have the chance to change or get my phone," she apologized. "Oh, how come?" he replied.

"She's planning this coming out party for a daughter from a family friend. The tailor was here to get my measurements for my dress." She sighed. "What kind of party?" Sully asked. He never heard of it.

"It's a tradition. When a girl turns 16 they give a party to let everyone know she's available," she explained.

"At 16? Isn't that a bit young?" Sully asked.

"It was done in the 19th century, these days it's just something where people can show off. I hate these things," Michaela replied.

"Did you have one?" Sully was interested.

"No, I went with my father to the children's ward to volunteer. My mother didn't talk to my father for a week. I still think she resents me for it."

"So why are you going now?"

"Because Rebecca convinced me it would be nice to spend some time with the family. And the money they raise is going to a children's hospital. Anyway, I don't care much for this party. How are you?" she changed the subject.

"Fine, have my things packed. As you know we're leaving tomorrow to see Cloud Dancing and Snowbird," Sully answered.

"Yes, I remember. I hope I will meet them someday." Michaela said thoughtfully.

"You will."

"_Mike, are you __coming? They are starting again," _Sully heard a male voice. "Be there in a minute, William!"

"Who's William?" Sully wanted to know. "Oh, he's the brother of the girl who turns sixteen. We're practising for a dance." She sighed. "I wish you were here so I could dance with you."

"Does he know you are taken?" Sully was getting worried.

"Of course! Besides I don't think he likes me. He doesn't even look at me," Michaela pointed out.

"He better not." Sully was serious but Michaela didn't hear it.

"_Michaela! They already began!"_

"Yes mother, I'm coming." Michaela sighed. "I'm sorry Sully but I have to go. I talk to you later. Give my love to your family. Love you." With that she was gone before he could reply. Sully looked at his phone and had a bad feeling in his stomach but dismissed it and thought of his upcoming trip to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sully was focused on the road before him but his mind wandering towards Boston. The uneasy feeling hadn't left him. He called Michaela before they left but couldn't detect something in her voice. He had heard many people in the background. It seemed as if her mind wasn't with him.

He promised he'd call her when they arrived at the camp. What he wanted most of all was to drive on to Boston instead. He sighed.

"Something wrong, little brother?" Alex asked.

"No," Sully answered.

"Heard anything from Mike?" Alex knew it bothered him she wasn't with them. He'd never seen his little brother like this: in love.

"Yes, I have to tell you to be careful and have fun," he smiled.

Alex knew Sully was fretting about something but like him, he wasn't much of a talker. If it was something important he knew Cloud Dancing would guide him.

Just a few more minutes and they would arrive at the reservation. Cloud Dancing and Snowbird had moved there five years ago. They wanted to live closer to their people. This way Cloud Dancing could share his medicine knowledge with others and keep their beliefs alive.

The camp came in sight. They couldn't see it properly because it was hidden behind a tree line. Sully parked the car and turned off the engine. He could feel the peace already. Looking at Alex he saw he felt the same. This had become their home. It had been too long since they visited here. Sully helped Alex out of the car so they could go and meet their friends. They would fetch the belongings later. Luckily the path was accessible for the wheelchair.

"Ha-ho" Cloud Dancing and Snowbird greeted them. He hugged Alex first "You look good my friend." Cloud Dancing smiled.

Snowbird had welcomed Sully and saw a gleam in his eyes she'd never seen before. Cloud Dancing saw it too but only hugged him and guided them both to their home.

They spent the afternoon catching up on what had happened in their lives. Sully also told them about Michaela. They recognized how he spoke about her with love. Sharing a glance with each other, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird smiled.

Time was going by fast, and the sun let them know the day had almost come to an end. Sully still had to get their luggage. As he was about to walk to the car Cloud Dancing stopped him, "Wait, I'll help you."

Sully nodded.

"You look happy. She must be very special." Cloud Dancing continued. "She is," Sully assured him.

"Maybe I will meet her someday."

"She wanted to come along this time but she had to go home to her parents. Maybe next time," Sully hoped.

Cloud Dancing could tell that something was bothering Sully, but obviously he wasn't ready to talk about it. As they got closer to the edge of the wood, Sully's cell phone rang a few times. A few missed calls and text messages from Michaela.

"Oh no!" He'd totally forgotten to call her. But why hadn't he heard his phone earlier?

Cloud Dancing saw his questioning look. "There's no reception in the village, because of the trees and the mountains," Cloud Dancing explained.

Sully ran his hand trough his hair. How could he forget to call her? "I'm sorry, do you mind?" Sully pointed at his cell phone.

"No, go ahead. Give me your keys. I'll get your stuff out of the car. Take your time." Cloud Dancing understood.

When Sully dialed the number it only rang once. "Sully, are you alright?" a worried voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes I am," Sully answered. "I'm sorry you didn't hear from me, apparently there's no reception at the village," he apologized.

"Why didn't you call when you arrived?" she wondered.

"I didn't think…" Sully couldn't finish his sentence and was interrupted. "Yes, you didn't think, I'm worried sick." She was a bit angry.

"I'm truly sorry, Michaela. We were happy to be here and wanted to see Cloud Dancing. We haven't seen him over a year," he tried to explain.

"I know, sorry I snapped at you. I was just waiting for your call." Michaela apologized.

"I understand. I would've waited, too." Sully knew she didn't mean to be so harsh but was just as worried as he was yesterday. He turned the conversation around. "I wish you were standing next to me."

"I wish that, too," she replied in a low voice.

"I'll try to call you every day, but please don't worry if it's late in the evening. We have a lot of catching up to do here," Sully said.

"Alright. As long as I hear from you, I'll be fine." Michaela sighed. "Tell Cloud Dancing I would love to meet him someday," she went on.

"Already did," he smiled.

"You talked about me?" She was surprised.

He laughed, "Of course, you are on my mind most of the day."

"Most of the day?" she asked in a playful way.

"All day," he answered. "And night," he added. He didn't get a reply and knew she was blushing. "Do you think of me?" he dared her.

"No, never," she answered.

"Never?" He played along.

"Never, ever," she continued.

"Does this mean I don't have to call you tomorrow?" He tried to be serious.

"You can try and ask me again tomorrow," she giggled.

There was a small pause. "Sully I really miss you." She felt sad.

"Me too, but let's not think about it. Just a few more weeks and I can hold you again. Think of that, I do," Sully suggested.

"I will," she whispered.

"Talk to you tomorrow and sweet dreams." Sully didn't want to end the conversation but knew it was getting late and they had to walk back.

"I love you," Michaela said before she hung up.

He closed his cell phone and sighed.

Cloud Dancing approached him, "Difficult to be separated from the one you love." He understood Sully's feelings.

"I've never felt like this. Every time I think of her or hear her voice it gets warm here." Sully pointed at his heart.

"She's your heartsong," Cloud Dancing pointed out.

"Heartsong?" Yes, she made his heart dance_._ His Indian brother was right.

As they were walking back to the village, Cloud Dancing explained to Sully that at the end of the week a group of children would arrive. They would go on a hunting trip with some members of the tribe. They would explain these kids more about wild life. He asked Sully if he'd liked to join them. Of course, Sully wouldn't have wanted to do anything else. Cloud Dancing had taught him a lot about the outdoors, and he would be more than happy to teach those children about it. The outdoors was his life, and if modern time wouldn't push him to go to college and end his education, his life would be here in the woods. His head told him to get a normal job but his heart was screaming for something else. Maybe his heart would win. He didn't know yet. One thing he knew for sure, he would spend his life with Michaela. No matter where.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michaela was having breakfast with her mother and sisters. Her father came down the stairs. "Michaela, will you join me at the hospital today?" She almost jumped out of the chair but knew not to do so, otherwise her mother would scold her for acting like a child.

"She can't," Elizabeth answered for her.

"Mother…" Michaela wanted to object.

"We have a meeting for the ball this afternoon. I expect you to be there," she spoke.

"But the ball is still two weeks away. You don't need me," Michaela tried. Elizabeth wanted to speak again but her husband was faster. "I agree with Michaela, this ball still has time."

Michaela jumped from her chair and stood next to her father. "You two really don't know how much work goes into this." Elizabeth shook her head. "But go ahead, your father has spoiled you ever since you were little, why would he stop now." She turned away her head and didn't see the thankful look on Michaela's face towards her father. Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough to the door.

Michaela was sitting in her father's chair, waiting for his return. He used to have an office at home but since he had specialized in surgery he had given up his practise and started working at the hospital. She remembered the day when they all helped move his things.

Getting up from the chair she walked towards the pictures on the wall. She smiled. He had all his daughters up there. There was also one with all of them. It was taken just before he went to work here, this way he had a reminder of his whole family. She was about five and sitting on his lap. That day she felt sad, he would leave every day now and she wouldn't be able to watch him work.

Michaela sighed. Now she was sitting here again, much older but still as interested in medicine as she was at the age of five.

She missed him, her mentor, her friend. She also had to admit to herself that if she hadn't found Sully, she probably would get homesick for her father. Her thoughts wandered to her boyfriend again. How she missed him. She imagined him sitting under a tree with his friends, just enjoying the nature. Her thoughts got interrupted as her father came in, smiling.

"You can join us in a surgery." His smile grew even wider if it could. "What? What did you say?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Now, don't get too excited, you can only watch from a distance and it's only a minor operation."

"Oh Daddy, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

As they were about to walk towards the operation room Michaela bumped into William. "Sorry, William what are you doing here?" Michaela was surprised to see him.

"Actually I was on my way to see your father." He looked at her closely and then at Josef.

"You are right on time, young man. Just follow us and I'll explain it to you." Josef smiled.

As they were walking on either side of Josef they were both puzzled. Her father explained it to them. He knew William was planning to go to medical school, too. His father had asked Josef if he would show William around, so he knew what to expect. That was why they both were invited to watch the surgery. Michaela was a bit disappointed; she had counted on sharing something special with her father and now William had to join. It was bad enough that her mother made him her partner. "And I have another surprise for you later." Josef winked.

Watching the surgery hadn't given Michaela the feeling she thought it would. Yes, she was happy to have this experience but didn't like to share it with William. As they got out of their surgery clothes William was eyeing her again. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before. Those mismatched eyes, and she wanted to become a doctor just like him. It also helped that they came from the same environment. He said out of the blue, "Will you join me for a movie tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Michaela sneered.

"Would you go on a date with me tonight?" he re-questioned.

"You know I have a boyfriend," she reminded him.

"Yes, I know, I meant just as friends," William tried again. He didn't know if it would work but he was smitten with this girl standing before him, and he had to give it a shot.

"No, but thank you for the offer," she politely answered. How could he? He knew she was with Sully. Why was he doing this? Did she make advances at him? No, she wouldn't even know how. She threw the clothes in the laundry basket and opened the door so she didn't have to be in the same room with this man.

Back in her father's office she was still furious at William. And now her father presented her these forms. "Shall we fill them in together?" Josef asked.

Looking at the forms over and over again.

Michaela hadn't decided yet or discussed it with anyone. It was understandable that her father would think she would go to medical school here. Did she want that, too? She wanted to talk to Sully right now. Why was he this far away? She didn't want to hurt her father but she couldn't decide right now. "Father, I…" She got interrupted by his beeper.

He looked at it. "Sorry Mike, it's urgent. We'll talk about this later. You know your way home. Please tell your mother I might not make it for dinner."

"I will," she replied.

She tried Sully's cell phone, she knew there was a only little chance he would answer, but nonetheless she had to talk to him. "Pick up, pick up." No answer. She felt sad.

Walking home, she was setting all options in a row. She hadn't thought of where she would study medicine. She just knew she would. It hadn't even crossed her mind to choose a university already. In Boston, she would be close to her family, and of course she had the advantage of having her father around. But Sully wasn't in Boston. Could he ever live here? She didn't even know if he wanted to go further with his studies. They hadn't discussed it. This gave her an uneasy feeling. What _did_ he want? Feeling a bit ashamed she wanted to take her phone and call him to ask. Yet looking at the screen she remembered he wouldn't answer, she had to wait. It would be weird talking about it on the phone anyway.

As if on cue, her phone rang. Her heart made a jump, but looking at the screen she could see it wasn't him. It was Rebecca. "Mike, where are you?" she asked.

Michaela explained that she was walking home from the hospital.

"We're going to have some fun in this beautiful weather. Stay put, I'll be right with you."

While Rebecca hung up the phone Michaela looked around. She hadn't even noticed that the sun was bright and the sky clear. All morning she had been in the hospital where she hadn't noticed and once she got outside her thoughts had been too occupied. She saw a bench across the street and sat down.

She saw a little girl running away from her mother. As she neared Michaela, she stopped in front of her. "Hello," the little girl addressed her. "I'm going to play," she said with a wide grin.

"Really?" Michaela acted surprised.

"Yes, my friend is waiting." Her mother came running towards them. "Sorry," the mother apologized.

"It's alright." Michaela didn't mind, she loved the spontaneity in children. "This little girl is bit excited. She hasn't seen her friend in a few weeks." She ruffled her child's hair.

"I know how you feel," Michaela whispered to the girl. The girl smiled and gave her a nod. "Bye." And ran away again.

The mother gave an apologizing look and ran after her. Michaela smiled and felt the little girl's anxiety to see her friend again.

After a few minutes had passed, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister came on a twin bike. She stood and was dumbfounded. "What?" was all she could say.

"Father bought it for mother a few months ago, he thought they could use the exercise and spent some time together."

Michaela laughed. Getting on the bike she wondered if her mother ever sat on it. She really couldn't picture it.

During the ride they talked about the surgery Michaela had attended. And if there was anyone she could talk with about William, it was her sister. Rebecca just listened at first. But when she detected that her little sister was really bothered with it she stopped the bike.

"Let's have a rest here." Taking the basket and blanket, they walked to a meadow.

While having lunch Rebecca began talking about William. "William is bothering you?" she asked probing.

"Not really bothering. I just don't get why he asked me out. He knows I have a relationship." Michaela took a bite from a sandwich.

"You didn't notice he likes you? His whole face lights up when he sees you. And he's dancing with you at the party," Rebecca said.

"So this is my fault now? I didn't choose to dance with him, mother made me. And it's only a dance, it's nothing special." Michaela rolled her eyes and didn't understand why Rebecca was pointing out William's side.

"This really upsets you," Rebecca realized.

"Of course! How can anyone even dare to ask a person out when they know they have a relationship?" Michaela couldn't understand it.

"Well Michaela, not everyone sees it the way you do. And it's because you have a great relationship with Sully that you didn't even notice William's interest at all. Some people aren't that lucky," Rebecca explained. Michaela knew what she was trying to say. If she weren't in a good relationship she might have seen Williams advances. "I know you are right, but still." Michaela grew sad.

"You miss him, don't you?" Rebecca noticed.

Michaela only nodded and tears sprung to her eyes.

"I'm sure he feels the same way." Rebecca hugged her, trying to comfort her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the village, Cloud Dancing and Alex sat by a fire. Cloud Dancing stated, "Your brother is happy."

"He's head over heels in love," Alex smiled. "He's lucky, it's a good girl. I'm sure she can handle him. We both know what temper he can have."

Both men laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Sully came back from his daily walk to call Michaela.

"Love." Cloud Dancing smiled.

Alex winked so Sully couldn't see.

"How is she?" he asked.

Sully's whole face began lit up . "Michaela attended a surgery today. She was so excited about it."

"Surgery?" Cloud Dancing was confused.

"Didn't I tell you? She wants to become a doctor, just like her pa."

"Interesting," Cloud Dancing nodded.

"Be careful little brother, maybe she doesn't wanna come back again. Maybe she likes it too much to be home again. And attending surgeries won't happen that fast in Colorado," Alex joked.

Sully knew he was kidding but deep inside he felt a knot. What if he was right? She was with her family and her father who could teach her more than anyone in Colorado could at this time. If he thought about it more, he'd sensed a small distance in her voice. Or was he just imagining it? At times like these he hated the distance between them.

"Tomorrow the children will arrive," Cloud Dancing changed the subject. "We'll stay one night here before we leave. This way they'll learn a bit more about our history."

"How many children will attend?" Alex was interested.

"About eight." Cloud Dancing answered.

"Wish I could join you," Alex sighed.

"Why don't you?" Cloud Dancing offered.

Sully was playing with a stick in the fire, but stopped and looked up. What was Cloud Dancing thinking?

"How?" Alex questioned while pointing to his wheelchair.

"On a horse," Cloud Dancing said.

There was a silence in the air that brought a chill. Sully was shocked and looked at both of them. Did Cloud Dancing really mean that? He knew how Alex got paralyzed; how could he suggest such a thing? Waiting for his reaction, Sully held his breath.

"Never," Alex replied angry.

Cloud Dancing stayed calm. He knew he'd touched a sore point but was ready to face it. "Why not? Sometimes you have to face your deepest fears," he said quietly.

Sully didn't know what to say. He had never been on a horse; it's not that he hadn't wanted it. He was even amazed by these strong animals. Somehow it just never happened, and maybe Alex' anxiety had made him scared too.

Looking at his brother he saw his mind was working overtime.

There was nothing more Alex wanted to do than go with them on this trip, but on a horse? Would he ever make it?

Sully was thinking of his options, too. Maybe if he tried, Alex would consider coming, too.

Cloud Dancing was addressing Alex, "Maybe it's the thought of the accident that scares you the most. Yes, it brought you in this position, but it has brought you so much more. It made you the man you are now. Strong, independent, and you even built your own centre. Think of how your life would have turned out if this hadn't happened. It was your destiny to help others. You became a role model for many others. And I'm sure you can teach these children a lot, too."

Sully and Alex just listened. There was a short silence for a moment. Cloud Dancing knew he was getting through to him but he just had to wait.

"Maybe you are right," Alex said quietly. "But I doubt my fear will disappear so easily."

"What is the worst that could happen?" Cloud Dancing asked.

Alex thought about it. "Fall again?" He wasn't sure.

"What do you say to your patients when they fall and don't want to continue?" Cloud Dancing wanted to hear from him.

"You always have to try at least once," Alex answered looking at his legs, trying to avoid Cloud Dancing's eyes, knowing he was right.

Sully had only listened to their conversation but spoke now. "How about we both try it?" Maybe this would encourage his brother.

Cloud Dancing smiled. He knew this would be good for both of them. Alex nodded, "I'll try."

xxx

The sky had small hints of yellow in it, letting the world know a new day would begin. Alex couldn't sleep all night. Sully had heard him turning every few minutes.

"We might as well get up," Sully suggested.

Alex sighed.

A few minutes later both came out of the tipi. The air they breathed was making clouds because of the morning chill.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sully asked.

Alex still wasn't certain, but he knew he had to face it someday.

The quietness of the morning did nothing to steady their nerves. Luckily the children wouldn't arrive until the afternoon. This way, both had time to learn more about the horses.

Cloud Dancing approached them with a cup of coffee. "Ready?"

"No, but that won't stop you." Alex tried to laugh it off.

"What you fear will always come to you," Cloud Dancing stated.

After having breakfast, neither could stall for time anymore. The moment had come. When they approached the meadow the horses got curious seeing these strangers. They came closer. While Alex kept his distance Sully was trying to beat his fear although his heart was beating even faster.

Cloud Dancing and Sully stood in front of the herd. A brown horse approached Sully and wanted to nudge him. Sully jumped backwards.

"Easy," Cloud Dancing calmed him. "Stay, my friend. This horse has chosen you. That is a good sign."

Alex still kept his distance. Was he truly ready for this?

Cloud Dancing put a loose rope around the horses neck. He addressed Sully, "Look this horse in the eyes and thank him."

"Thank him?" Sully was puzzled.

"For the gift she's going to bring you."

He instructed him to get to know his horse. Stroking her, walking by her side and looking her in the eyes. They had to trust each other.

While Sully was trying to bond with his horse, it gave Alex some encouragement to get closer to the herd. As Sully's horse had done, a white mare approached him. She had watched him closely. There was something about this human that intrigued her.

Cloud Dancing stroked the horse's neck while speaking to Alex, "The two-legged and the four-legged are made by the same creator. We are relatives. She'll be gently with you," he assured.

Alex got the same advice as Sully. He was hesitating to grab the rope but decided he just had to do this. He knew it would give him a new meaning in his life.

The morning was going by quickly and the brothers never left their horses' side. When it was time to get on the back both were ready. Cloud Dancing accompanied them on a horse. At first it felt strange to sit on this powerful animal. But as Cloud Dancing had told them, the mares were patient. After a while a small smile crept on both their faces. They felt like they belonged there. Sully even tried to go faster. Cloud Dancing smiled.

When Alex imitated Sully's actions Cloud Dancing knew both had conquered their fears.

Not noticing that the children had arrived, Alex and Sully raced their horses. The children were watching in awe. These were men they could look up to.

When all the children had become acquainted with the tribe, they were astonished when they discovered that Alex was in a wheelchair. Sully beamed with pride when he saw his brother explaining them that nothing should stop them from doing what they wanted.

During the evening that followed the children felt more and more at home. They were full of questions. No one minded. The innocence and honesty of the children was something grown people envied sometimes.

xxx

The following morning the whole gang had gotten up early and soon they were on their way. Most of them walked while the horses carried they supplies. Now and then Alex would take a child, who got tired, up on his horse. He beamed like never before. "Why haven't I tried this before?" he wondered.

The walk didn't take them more than an hour away from the camp but was long enough for the children. When something would happen they would get back quickly.

Setting up the tepees was a challenge for the children but also for Sully. He had to learn to stay patient with them, but soon discovered that, if he would explain the details, the children listened to his every word and started working in no time.

Almost all day they had been busy getting everything in order. Neither of the children minded. They were away from their daily routine and with men who taught them something completely new.

The next days were full with activities. The laughter was heard over the whole valley.

On the last night they made a big campfire. The children had searched for wood and Sully showed them how they had to start a fire without using matches. While they were busy, spinning the wood between their hands, Cloud Dancing and Alex were watching Sully.

"He feels at peace," Alex pointed out.

Cloud Dancing nodded. "There is still something missing in him."

Alex looked closer, Cloud Dancing was right, his eyes didn't share the enthusiasm. What was bothering him? He would ask him, later.

When the children and the other tribe members returned to their tepees to spent the last evening at the camp, Cloud Dancing, Sully and Alex stayed behind.

"We should do this more often," Alex suggested.

"Good plan." Sully smiled.

Cloud Dancing started talking about a project he had in mind. He had considered it a few times and only discussed it with his wife. She stood behind him. Now he explained to his friends what he'd been thinking about. He wanted to do such camps once a month, no matter if it were children or adults. He knew people from the cities were searching for some peace and quietness now and then. Where better then to do it here? And it brought some money for the village, which they could use to make repairs.

The brothers were listening carefully. This was a big step for Cloud Dancing: Letting strangers into his home. He saw the look on their faces. "There are a lot of people out there who can use some guidance. I've found my peace, why not share?" Cloud Dancing explained.

Alex nodded. He could see that his friend was the perfect person for this.

"We can help if you want," Alex proposed.

"Thank you." Cloud Dancing was grateful for this.

They saw Sully's far away gaze. "Something troubling you?" Alex tried.

Sully snapped out of his stare. Watching the fire he started, "Dreams."

"Dreams are the spirits telling you about the past or the future." Cloud Dancing explained.

"I'm dreaming that I'm in Boston," Sully said still looking at the fire.

"Where Mike is?" Alex questioned.

Sully watched the fire as if he could see his dream in front of him.

"You've never been there."

"Never." Sully was shaking his head.

Cloud Dancing looked at Alex and smiled. "Then it's a dream of the future."

Sully looked up, puzzled. Was Cloud Dancing right?

He was going to find out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Neither one knew how it happened but when they got back to the village the brothers had decided it was time to go: to Boston. They didn't know what they were getting into, the journey would be long and Sully hadn't talked to Michaela. Not only because they didn't know when they would arrive but most of all he wanted to surprise her.

In Boston, Michaela sat in her room and was fidgeting with her cell phone. Why hadn't he called? He and his brother got back from the camp three days ago. She had restrained herself from calling him; she knew he might not have reception. She at last decided on a text message. _Please let him answer, please,_ she was praying.

Sully and Alex had been driving for two days and nights, taking turns in driving and sleeping. They were bone-tired. Alex had his head propped on a jacket against the window. Sully's eyes tried to focus on the road when he heard the beeping of the phone. There was a gas station ahead of them. He needed a break anyway. Stopping the car he was searching for his cell phone. He smiled at the text.

"Sully?"

He knew she wanted to call or say more, but decided just for his name. His heart began to warm. She was missing him. "Just one more hour or two," he said out loud.

This woke Alex. "Where are we?"

"Almost in Springfield," Sully pointed at the signs.

Alex stretched his arms trying to get the sleep out of his system. "Want me to drive a bit?" he suggested.

His car was an adapted Ford which allowed giving gas and operating the brakes with his hands. That was why he had no problem with driving himself. Sully agreed and they switched seats.

Michaela almost jumped out of the shower when she heard her phone beep. Quickly drying her hands she pushed the button to open the message. "I see you soon, Beautiful."

I _see_ you soon?? Didn't he mean I _talk_ to you soon? Oh well, it didn't matter, she heard from him, that's all that counted.

"Mike, hurry! They will be here in five minutes!" Marjorie knocked on her door without entering.

Michaela sighed, she had to try on her dress, and then William would come over so they could rehearse, again. _As if they needed to,_ she rolled her eyes. Her mother had insisted him coming over. She knew her mother's thoughts about William: he was from a good family and he was going for a real career. Michaela was sure her mother was playing matchmaker, although she knew about Sully. _Ugh!_ Michaela wished Sully was here, this way her father wouldn't have to 'give' her to William but Sully.

The living room was set as a dressing room. The dresses were hanging on a rack. All the girls began to giggle and couldn't wait to try them on. Michaela sat in the back, her hair still wet. Since she hadn't have time to dry it she did them up in a bun. Waiting for the other girls to get ready she busied herself reading a book. Now and then she looked up and saw some girls turning in their white dresses. She would never look that good. Why did she even bother trying it on? In an attempt to dry her hair a bit she loosened the bun and let it fall down in curls putting up the sides so they wouldn't fall in her eyes.

"Your turn!" Rebecca called.

Slipping behind the folding screen she saw her dress. It looked like a wedding gown. Why did it have to be white? The dresser stepped beside her. "Don't you look gorgeous!"

The dress had short sleeves and a low neckline. The bodice had light blue embroidered details on it. The skirt was wide but didn't have a trail, it moved like a bell around her. At the bottom of the skirt the embroidery repeated itself. "Thank you," Michaela said politely, but she wasn't sure this dress was good for her.

The dresser put a tiara in her hair and left it as it was. The curls were bouncing around her. She turned around and had to admit that it didn't look that bad.

As she stepped out from behind the screen everyone grew quiet. They were in awe. Michaela didn't get it. What was so special that they stopped what they were doing?

She looked at the door and saw William. He seemed to be glued to the floor, his eyes never leaving hers. He was looking her up and down. Michaela didn't notice because the music started to play; they had to rehears dancing in these dresses.

Walking over to William she took his hand and pulled him on the dance floor. He couldn't believe she was his date. How did he get so lucky? He somehow needed to convince her to go on a date with him. He just had to. Michaela ignored his stares. "I can't believe people wore these dresses every day. It's not comfortable at all," she groaned.

While the whole party was rehearsing, no one noticed the van that stopped in front of the Quinn residence.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Alex looked up to the building and was amazed how grand it was.

"I think so." Sully wasn't sure anymore. "Just one way to find out."

Sully got out of the car and walked up the stairs. Alex waited in the car. He wanted to leave Sully and Michaela alone for their reunion. He smiled when he saw Sully hesitating to ring the bell. He did it anyway. A tall gentleman in a black suit opened the door. Eyeing the young man he asked what he wanted. Letting him in, the gentleman showed Sully the way.

Sully froze, not expecting what his eyes were showing him. There was Michaela in a white dress, looking like a princess, dancing and laughing with another man. He couldn't see her eyes, but did he really want to know what was going on? He looked at their entwined hands and saw she wasn't wearing his gift, the bracelet. The music stopped and Michaela stood with her back to Sully. She bowed to thank his partner for the dance. The look in this guy's eyes made Sully stomach turn. He wanted to run to them and punch that grin off his face. But before he could move someone called his name.

"Sully?" All eyes turned towards him, some making noises as if they saw something they've never seen before. Yes, he still was in his buckskins, and the travelling didn't make his appearance any better.

Had she really heard his name? Michaela turned around as fast as she could. He was here!

"Sully!" Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough towards him. She almost jumped in his arms. Sully didn't mirror her movements though. He took her arms from his neck.

"What's wrong?" Michaela was puzzled.

Sully just turned and walked out of the house, running down the steps. Michaela didn't hesitate and ran after him. When she reached the steps she saw Sully getting in the van. "Wait!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sully was pacing up and down a path on the common. He knew what he'd seen and that's it! Why hadn't she told him he wasn't good enough for her? He never could be like that guy she was dancing with.

It wasn't that Sully was angry at Michaela, he was angry at himself. How could he ever think they were going to last? He had felt it when she called him after they said goodbye. He'd sensed it when he walked up the stairs. When he saw her in her own home among these people… No, he could never be like them. It wasn't her fault, their backgrounds were too different. Being in Boston made that clear to him. She looked breathtaking in that gown...

There was nothing he wanted more than hold her close. But this guy- who was he and why was he eying her like that? He needed answers.

Turning around again he saw Michaela approaching. His heart began to beat faster. Coming closer he saw the red eyes. What had he done?

They needed to talk.

Michaela saw the confused look in Sully's eyes. Her mind was making overtime, she had no idea of what it was had triggered all this. She wondered whether she should start talking but decided this was his move. She just hoped he would talk at all.

Without a word they walked to a bench that was overlooking the water. After a few minutes of silence Sully stood up. Michaela wanted to copy his movement but he stopped her. "Who is he?" She wanted to answer but didn't get a chance. "I travelled all this way to find you in someone else's arms. You told me I shouldn't worry. Why Michaela, why?" Sully's words were full of anger.

Michaela rose from the bench as well, facing him. She wasn't going to let him treat her like a child. "Sully, nothing happened! That's just William, I told you about him." She pointed in a direction as if he was standing there. "He is my dance partner, nothing more."

"It sure didn't look like it was nothing." Sully didn't believe her.

"Why did you even come here?" Michaela dared him.

"What do you care?" His anger was keeping a hold of him.

"I care!" Michaela said in the same loud voice as his. "I asked you a question," Michaela insisted on an answer, getting frustrated.

"Because!" Sully just couldn't say it.

"Because?" She repeated his words.

"Because I love you and missed you terribly!" A child bumped into Sully making him loose his balance. Trying to steady himself he grabbed Michaela's shoulders which made their heads come close together.

She sighed a breath of relieve. But she still had to convince him that there was nothing between her and William. Not thinking she closed the distance to let him know there was no one else in the world that could come between them .She held on to him as if their lives depended on it. Looking in his eyes she saw the anger disappear, her lips touched his with a force so no one could tear them apart. The need to be close to one another was more powerful than anything else.

Sully knew they needed to talk more. But, while Michaela hands travelled up his back pulling him more in, he forgot what he wanted to say. Michaela hadn't realized how much she missed him until now.

"Uh-uhm," someone interrupted. "This finally looks like a reunion." Alex grinned. He had given them some time to talk.

They broke apart, neither letting go of the other. Holding her securely in his arms Sully smiled, "Yeah, it is."

Sitting back on the bench Michaela noticed how tired they both looked. "You must be exhausted."

The brothers looked at each other and saw she had a point. "Three days in a car can do that to you," Alex winked at Michaela letting her know he hadn't minded the trip.

"I still can't believe you drove all this way," Michaela shook her head.

Sully suppressed a yawn.

"Come on little brother, we need to find a place to stay," Alex stated.

"Nonsense, you can stay with us," she said before considering her parents reaction. They didn't even know the Sully's where here.

"Oh no, we don't want to interfere," Alex objected.

"We have enough room, Claudette and Maureen's rooms have been empty since they left home. Please, that's the least I can do since you drove all this way." Michaela clasped Sully's hand. "And there is a guestroom on the ground floor with an adjoining bathroom," she said to Alex.

"Thank you, Mike. But I don't think I can go up the stairs in front of your house," Alex pointed out.

"You forget something: my father had a home office for years. There is a side entrance which leads to an elevator. It only goes to the ground floor, but there will be everything you need." Michaela's eyes shone with pride when she saw Alex and Sully's reaction. She was lucky with a father who cared for people.

"Only if no one in your family has an objection, we'll take the offer," Alex informed her.

"Father wouldn't mind, Mother will be a different story." Michaela laughed and the boys joined her. _'This is going to be a challenge'_ Michaela thought.

***

"Have you gone mad?! Letting some strangers in our house and stay here for days! Who knows what they will do!"

"Calm down Elizabeth. Just take a seat, please." Joseph was trying to calm his wife.

It didn't help, she was pacing around in the study. "I'm not the one who agreed on having these men in our home! I go away for half a day and I find this when I get back!"

"Lizzie, please sit down, you'll wear out the carpet, but I'm a bit attached to it." Joseph tried to keep his tone low; he knew if he would argue with her she wouldn't speak to him for days.

"How can you be so calm? That boy is going to sleep two doors next to Michaela's room! And I'm sure he didn't get the proper upbringing as our children had!" Elizabeth screamed at her husband, trying to make him understand he made a mistake.

Joseph pulled a chair closer and guided his wife in it. Kneeling in front her he talked to her. Quietly he began, "First of all, these boys aren't strangers. We've met them before and one of them is Michaela's boyfriend."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Joseph continued, "If you like it or not. We've raised our girls with morals and standards. I do not only trust Michaela but knowing Sully he would never do anything to betray our trust."

After rising from her chair Elizabeth walked towards the door. Joseph got up from his position on the floor and watched her as she turned to look at him. "If anything goes wrong or happens between them, I'll blame you!"

"I take full responsibility," Joseph held up his hands and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sully and Alex had gone to their rooms to take a rest before dinner would start.

Michaela was standing at Sully's door now, knocking softly, "Sully?"

No reply. Tapping at the wood again and speaking a bit louder she repeated her call, holding her ear to the door. Still no reply. What should she do? She knew her mother wouldn't be pleased when they were late for dinner.

Trying the handle, she found out that he hadn't locked the door. Opening it, she walked in the room. She halted her movements though when she saw him laying, face down, on the bed. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

Looking up again, she studied his features. Seeing one arm spread above his head, glancing at his broad shoulders, letting her eyes wander downward she saw he was only wearing boxers. Sully stirred for a moment, and Michaela blushed as if she was caught looking at something forbidden.

"Sully, dinner is almost ready," she whispered, trying to let him know he should wake up.

Sully turned his head, trying to figure out where he was. Turning on his back he saw Michaela watching him from where she stood in the middle of the room. Her cheeks were crimson red. He realized how much he'd missed her, seeing her standing there like that.

Stretching his arms above his head he yawned, "Hey, Beautiful."

Michaela didn't want it but her eyes were drawn to his muscled chest.

"It's warm in here," Sully said while he was getting out of bed, not noticing Michaela's stare.

"Huhmmmm," was the only thing her voice could produce.

As he walked towards her, she couldn't look at him. Standing in front of her he folded his hands gently around her shoulders. "I'll be right down," he told her. "Could you just do me one favor?" he asked.

"Anything." She raised her eyelids to meet his eyes.

Not telling her his request he let his hands slide down her bare arms. Letting them rest on her hips, he pulled her closer. His lips touched hers. The kiss was soft and slow but grew deeper with every minute. Her hands on his chest felt too good to be true. The desire was running through their veins. Michaela became aware of the fact that Sully was only wearing boxers. And there were people waiting downstairs. Not to mention the open door. She pulled back a bit.

"Thank you." Sully's eyes could not have been brighter.

Dinner at the Quinn-household was never boring, especially with Mrs. Quinn and her questions. The Sullys felt uncomfortable, and it didn't help that Claudette and Maureen were staring at them as if they came from a different planet.

Alex tried to dismiss the situation and started a conversation with Josef, which went very well They seemed to share a lot of interests, and their main topic was the current medical services.

Sully didn't feel welcome at all. The questions Mrs. Quinn asked made him uncomfortable. Only because he occasionally felt Michaela's hand on his knee did he not get up and leave.

Fortunately, dessert was served quickly and once they finished, Josef proposed that they would have coffee on the terrace. Everyone was game to get outside; the humidity was high and they could use a breath of fresh air.

Sully was lingering in the back. Leaning against the doorframe he looked at his girlfriend. The sun was setting down and it gave a glow to her face which made her stand out in the crowd. He watched her talk to her sisters; this was her home. He sighed, how could he ever give her something like this?

"How come that two people this different fell for each other?" he said in a whisper, thinking no one heard him.

"Because it's love," said someone behind him. Sully turned around abruptly and almost blushed because he had been unaware of Josef's presence.

"May I show you something?" Josef asked the young man in front of him. Sully only nodded and followed Josef into his study.

While Sully was admiring this grand room, Josef was searching for something in the large bookcase.

"Ah, here it is." Josef smiled.

Peering over his reading glasses he said, "Come here son."

Sully was surprised that he called him son. Walking toward the desk Sully saw Josef flipping through the pages. He saw pictures of the Quinn family. Now and then he saw a picture of Michaela. At least he thought it was her; she was just a child. Sully smiled but was puzzled, what did Josef wanted to show him?

"Sit down, son."

There it was again, so the first time hadn't been an accident. Complying with Josef's request he sat at the other side of the desk. The older man turned the book around so Sully could take a closer look. "It's Michaela; she's about four I think."

Sully saw Michaela giggling with a puppy on her lap. He smiled at the picture. "She was so fond of that little guy. We'd found the puppy walking around on the street. Michaela wanted to find his mother and made me search the entire district. Of course we never found it, and we had to take him home." Josef chuckled.

Skipping some pages Josef pointed at another picture. Sully saw Michaela sitting next to a little boy, her arm draped around his shoulder; the boy looked sad. Josef explained, "It was a neighbor. That night there was a fire and this boy lost everything. Michaela tried to comfort him and gave him her most precious possession; her dog."

Sully looked up at Josef, but the man didn't react but began searching for something else. At last he pointed at an article. Sully saw Dr. Quinn helping a victim. It appeared that there had been a car accident. A little girl was sitting on the other side. It looked like she was pushing down on something. Sully narrowed his eyes to look more closely.

"It's Mike," Josef answered his questioning look. "We were on our way to the common. The accident happened a few minutes before."

Dr. Quinn sighed at the remembrance of that day. "There was only one thing I could do: help. Without hesitation Michaela stood beside me every minute. She helped me save that woman."

Josef had a far-away look in his eyes. "She was only ten at the time."

Sully swallowed but didn't truly understand what Dr. Quinn wanted to show him. "What do you want to tell me?" Sully questioned.

Josef got up and laid his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Son, it doesn't matter how much difference there is between you and Mike. One thing I know for sure: my daughter does nothing she is not committed to. And whatever you two might have to face in the future, I'm convinced she will be in it with full dedication. Sully, just one look in her eyes tells me how much she loves you. There isn't anyone that can change her mind once she puts it on something. Loving you is one thing she does without questioning." Josef stopped for a moment. Sully didn't know where to look. "Promise me one thing," the loving father continued. "Always be honest to my girl and make her happy."

Sully got up from his chair looked into the older man's eyes and shook his hand. "I promise, Dr. Quinn."

Walking back to the family, Sully's mind was twirling. The talk with Josef had eased his doubts but he still needed to talk to his girlfriend about his plans.

***

It was still early but the night had been so warm that the Quinn household was already filled with noises. Dr. Quinn had the day off and was talking with Alex on the terrace, Elizabeth was walking in the garden tending to her roses. Rebecca and the boys were helping Martha make breakfast while Marjorie was pouting because she didn't get her way, to leave and see her friends. Michaela just came out of her room. Still wearing her pj's which contained only out of a white tank top and shorts. At the same time Sully opened his door. Sully was holding a towel in his hands. Both wanted to use the bathroom to get the day started. "Good morning." They almost said at the same time.

"You can go first." Michaela pointed towards the door of the bathroom. "We can share." Sully said with a grin on his face. Too shocked by Sully's comment Michaela just stared at him while she saw him closing the distance between them. "Sleep well?" Sully tried to lighten the air. "It was too hot, it seems like it's going to be the warmest day of the month." Michaela was glad he changed the subject but was startled when he opened the bathroom door and beckoned her in. "What are you doing, Sully?" She was trying to protest. "Nothing wrong with brushing our teeth together." He winked. "This way I can give you a proper good morning kiss." He whispered in her ear. She didn't say anything but he saw in her eyes that she needed one too.

Standing in front of the double sink they watched each other in the mirror. Sully splashed some water in his face, which made some drops fall to his bare chest. Michaela couldn't take her eyes of him. He dapped his face, while finishing, he looked at the girl beside him. She was just standing there watching him. "Need toothpaste?" Sully handed her the paste while chuckling inside. She took it and both started brushing their teeth never leaving the connection they had with their eyes. When they were ready rinsing and drying their mouths they turned towards each other. Knowing what they both wanted, would happen soon. Michaela initiated the contact by letting her hand travel up to his left cheek. He still needed to shave, she thought to herself. She stepped closer and got up on her toes. Steadying herself with her left hand on his shoulder. Her lips touched his, he waited for her approval and he got it when he felt her opening up to him letting, her tongue slip over his lip. This was his undoing and he grabbed her by the waist to pull her close. The kiss was rapidly becoming deeper. His hands moved up from her waist and was wandering at her back, under her top. Both were enjoying the passion of the moment. Hands wandering at places they had never been. They could feel each others need, the time they had spent apart had been too long. They wanted to take every opportunity to make up for it.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and broke apart. Michaela put a finger on Sully's mouth so he would not speak.

"Michaela, breakfast is almost ready!" they heard Rebecca's voice. Michaela opened the door slightly so she could peek her head trough the small crack. "I'll be right down , just a quick shower."

"The boys want to go to the beach, it seems like every one is joining us. Will you both come too?" Rebecca asked. "Both?" Michaela thought they were caught. " Yes, you and Sully, is he still in his room?" Rebecca looked towards Sully's bedroom. Michaela let out her, held in, breath. " I think so, I'll ask him." Michaela said.

"Okay see you in a minute." With that Rebecca walked down the stairs and left the scared couple alone.

"That was close." Michaela let out. She saw him smirking. "It wasn't funny!" Michaela tried to be serious. Both fell into a laughter. Sully took her hand and kissed her forehead. "Good morning. And I would love to go to the beach." He took the knob of the door "Leave some cold water for me." He joked and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group riding in the minivan was anxious to go to the beach. Michaela and Sully sat in the backseat. He was holding Michaela's hand close while stroking it with his thumb. These little caresses made her stomach tingle inside. Their minds wandered to their previous encounter in the bathroom. Sully saw in Michaela's eyes the same thoughts he was having. Both were listening only absent-mindedly to the conversation that was going on in front of the car.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to come along?" Alex asked.

"Of course! Why shouldn't it be?" Marjorie replied, puzzled.

"I don't want to be a burden," he explained.

"You are not a burden!" Marjorie rolled her eyes.

She turned around. "Sully, is your brother always so stubborn?" She sighed out of frustration.

"It runs in the family," Sully chuckled.

Michaela slid forward a bit. "Alex, you'll never be a bother to us," she said reassuringly.

Alex looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the genuine look in her eyes. He knew his brother was lucky he found this girl, and his heart warmed because he knew she didn't see him differently because of his disability.

"Besides, you can go around in your wheelchair everywhere," Marjorie brought him out of his thoughts.

"Almost everywhere," Michaela corrected her sister.

Marjorie turned around again and gave her a stern look. Sully had to laugh at the sisters' non-verbal conversation.

"Don't worry," Marjorie laid a hand on Alex's leg. "My father made sure that his club money was well invested."

Alex looked at her as if she came from a different planet.

"He made sure there was a paved road to every cabin and there are also some paths that reach almost to the ocean," Marjorie explained. She saw the effect this had on Alex and grinned. "Don't worry sailor, we'll have some fun." Her hand went from his leg towards his arm, and she winked at him.

Alex laughed at the redhead, "Alright, curly, just show me the way."

Sully looked at Michaela and saw the same astonishment he felt in her eyes. Not about the pavements, no, but Marjorie's course of action toward Alex.

When the Sully brothers got over their initial astonishment about the beach-cabin, which wasn't a cabin at all - in their eyes it was more a house with a kitchen and even a bedroom. The rest of the family arrived shortly after they put their belongings in the cabin. Rebecca tried to stop her boys from running towards the ocean. "I'll go with them," Sully offered, quickly getting rid of his shirt and running after them.

Michaela was debating whether she would just relax and read a book or go to the water. Marjorie poked her in the side. "Ouch. What?" Michaela exclaimed.

Marjorie let her eyes speak and nodded her head in the direction of Sully, but Michaela didn't understand her meaning.

"Are you letting him go out there alone?" Marjorie pointed out to Sully and all the girls that were looking at his bare torso. "You should join him and let the others see he's taken."

Michaela already saw a girl approaching Sully, handing him the ball that had rolled away. Sully took it without seeing the look the girl gave him.

Well, the choice was made for her. Marjorie pushed her forward and opened her eyes wider to make Michaela run. The big sister was smiling. _'This is going to be interesting_.' Usually she would lay on the lounger all day and only get up for a drink, but today she didn't want to miss anything. She pulled off her dress and threw it to Alex. "Come on, slow poke!"

Not letting her say it again he rolled after her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on his lap.

Josef looked at Rebecca. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"Better not tell your mother, she has enough on her mind with one Sully." Josef whispered.

Rebecca laughed but knew her father was right.

The day had been filled with fun, laughter and games. It was almost dinner time when the Quinn family thought it was time to go home, except for the people who had driven with Alex to their destination of the day. They wanted to stay a little longer and enjoy the day as much as they could.

The four of them decided to wait a while and eat later. Marjorie and Alex had already cleaned up and went towards the bar. Both didn't know how it had come to this, but something had happened between them. Now they wanted to learn more about the other one.

Michaela and Sully smiled while the new couple was proceeding their way to the bar. They knew how 'new love' felt; they were still at the 'new love stage' too, discovering new things about each other.

Sully sat back in his lounger with his hands under his head, eyes closed reflecting the day.

_When he had seen his girlfriend running towards him that morning__, his pride couldn't have been much bigger. He had noticed some boys glancing at her, and his jealousy was beginning to grow. But when she was almost at his side he'd swept her off her feet, twirling her around. The laughter he got from her made all his jealousy leave him. _

"_Sull__y, let go," she'd giggled, trying to free herself from his arms. _

"_Just makin__' sure that the testosterones around here know you're mine," he'd whispered seductively in her ears. _

_He__'d allowed her feet to touch the warm sand but didn't let go. She kept her hands around his neck, "There also seemed to be a lot of hormones looking your way when you joined the boys," she'd replied playfully. _

"_Have ya been jealous, Miss Quinn?" He'd tried to suppress a grin. _

_Marjorie __had called to them, "I think you've made your points! There are kids around here." Before she could say more she might regret, Alex gestured for Rebecca's sons to throw the bucket filled with water at Marjorie. She'd squealed out of frustration. "Oohhh I'm so going to get you!" She'd pointed to Alex. He laughed from the bottom of his belly, "Be prepared, I have some experience in water fights."_

The day had continued with teasing, playing and joking around. Still thinking back, Sully remembered one particular moment.

_Michaela and __he had gone for a swim in the cold water. They'd decided to do a small race. Being fair, he had given her a head start although she objected to it. When they'd almost reached their imagined finish, he had almost passed her. Yet then she'd jumped in and out of the water when she saw she had won. Turning around she stood with her arms above her head with the waves rolling around her body._

_Sully remembered seeing her eyes sparkle in the sunshine. All he could do was swim towards her and take her lips with all the passion he had in him. He felt her heavy breathing was matching his. His hands had run through her hair as if his life depended on it. What had he been thinking? His thoughts had been twirling around this all afternoon. The heat of the sun, sand, the summer. Feeling her body softly rocked against his by the swell of the Sea made them both hungry for more. _

Michaela was trying to read a book but her thoughts weren't cooperating. She watched Sully who lay with his eyes closed and his chest coming up and down a bit faster than normal. She wondered about what he was thinking. Without knowing it, her mind wandered to the same encounter he was re-living.

She'd won the race and it gave her such a powerful feeling, but what happened next, she'd never expected.

_He hadn't said anything, just came crushing down on her. His lips had been so powerful__; she still felt the tingling in her stomach when she remembered his hands all over her body. They had been close but never like this, dressed with almost nothing. He had pressed her against him, and she could feel his passion for her in a whole new way. She never backed away. It had felt so right, not awkward or intimidating. She had done this to him, and she blushed at the memory of her own feelings. It was something she had never experienced before._

Sully had noticed that she hadn't flipped a page for a while.

"Good book?" he asked grinning.

"Mmm, yes."

"I'm going to take a shower before we go eat," she said, trying to get her thoughts together, thinking of something else than the man lying beside her. She didn't want to get up yet. She wanted to touch his skin. What was wrong with her? Closing the book she looked at its cover.

Sully was sitting by now and began to stroke her back, slowly working his way from her left shoulder to the right one. Taking his time, his hands wandered down her spine.

"Shower sounds like a great idea," he whispered in her ear. "May I join you?" Leisurely his hand travelled to her waist. Her eyes widened. What did he just ask? She felt his mouth where his hand just had been. Kissing up to her neck he nuzzled her neck, whispering again, "I just want to be with you."

How did he know she couldn't refuse his pleads? Her mind was already wandering towards the water running over his body.

Without answering she got up and walked inside. Sully was left puzzled, he cursed silently because he had actually asked it out loud. He never meant to scare her. When he saw her looking back at him he knew though that she wanted it as much as he did.

He came up behind her and let his hand gently touch her soft stomach. "Are you sure? You don't have to." He didn't want to pressure her.

Michaela nodded sheepishly. "On one condition," she said, "we leave our bathing suits on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Michaela was sitting in front of the mirror in her bedroom.

In two days the debutant ball would be held. How could she dance with William while Sully would be watching them? No, not after that day at the beach. She knew Sully stirred feeling within her she never knew they existed. Her body still flushed at the thought of what almost happened. "Almost," she whispered.

This morning Sully told her he wanted to spend the day with her. There was a small hesitation because he also pointed out that they needed to talk. Her mind was making overtime. He was never that big of a talker and now he was the one who requested a conversation. Would it be about the intimacy? Michaela became insecure.

Before her mind let her go crazy, a knock came at her door. Looking at the clock on the vanity she realized it would be Sully.

Sully stood at the door, knowing this was going to be hard. He had to tell her that he was going to change his life. Which meant it would change hers also. Trying to calm his nerves he sighed deeply. Right after the door opened, he saw the woman he loved standing before him with the smile which made his heart skip a beat. What was he doing? He didn't want to leave her, they had to talk and would come to a solution. _"We have to,"_ he thought.

They decided to explore Boston on the twin-bike. Michaela showed him the places she loved the most. The museum, theatre, library and the candy store. He had to smile at the thought of her as a little girl looking through the window to see if they had new candy.

Next, they decided to go and visit her father for a moment.

As they arrived, Josef was on his daily rounds, so Michaela had time to show Sully the most incredible place in the hospital: the maternity ward. They stood in front of the big window from where the families could look at the new additions of their families. Michaela's eyes shone with love for these little beings.

"Look Sully, twins. Aren't they cute?" She turned her head to him; it showed her widest smile ever.

"I thought you want to specialize in surgery?" Sully was confused.

"Yes, but look at them! There isn't anything more special in the world than giving birth. A whole new life is born, and it's not just the baby but people become parents. Wonderful, isn't it?"

Just as Sully was about to reply Josef tapped him on the shoulder. "My daughter is showing you where she's going to work soon."

Josef smiled. Michaela turned red; she hadn't discussed the option of doing her intern here with Sully yet.

"Come son, I'll show you where we'll be spending a lot of time." Josef took Sully by the arm and guided him through the rest of the building.

Sully was bewildered by Josef remark. Pieces seemed to fall into place the more he got to know about Boston. No, he could never live in this city, act like these people. He would never be one of them. No, his puzzle would never be complete. He needed fresh air. Running his hands through his hair he tried to figure out how to leave, without hurting feelings.

"Michaela, I understand if you want to stay here with your father. I will wait outside until you're finished." With that he walked away, leaving a confused Michaela behind .

"Sorry father, but I need to talk to him," she apologized.

Josef couldn't ask what just happened, his daughter had left the room almost as fast as Sully.

Michaela had to run so she could catch up with him. He was opening the door to go outside.

"Sully! Wait."

"I'm sorry Sully, I should have told you sooner."

"Tell me what, Michaela? That you're planning to move back here? That you don't want to be with me? That I'm not good enough? What Michaela, what?" His anger was boiling. He'd wanted to talk to her about his plans, but it seemed like she made her own.

People walking in and out the hospital were eying the couple. Michaela noticed, she tried to take Sully's hand but he wouldn't let her. "Please Sully, calm down. We need to talk." She wanted to explain what happened.

"We sure do." He clenched his jaw.

He walked ahead and took a seat on the same bench where Michaela sat a few weeks back. She slowly sat down beside him while starting her story. "It was a few days ago that I sat at this same spot. My father just presented me the apply papers for Boston's medical school. He surprised me with it. I hadn't even thought of where I should study medicine. I wanted to talk to you about this first." She looked him in the eyes. "Sully, I didn't have the courage to let him down, not before we talked."

She looked down at her hands holding back the urge to entwine them with his hands. She wanted him to look at her but he stared at the road in front of him instead. The silence was like an ice breeze. She couldn't take it and stood.

"Why didn't you call?" Sully asked.

"I did, but you didn't answer." She turned around to hide her tears. "Sully this was killing me inside. I had no one to talk to about this. How can I let my father down?" She couldn't hold back her sobs any longer.

He got up behind her, his large hands roamed around her shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have acted like I did, I'm sorry that you couldn't reach me. Why haven't you said anything sooner?"

Sully knew he needed to be calm for his own sake. She turned around, looking down at the pavement as she explained, "I was so happy you came all this way, I didn't want to spoil it."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away. "Come on, let's talk." He took her hand and led her back to the bench. Never letting go of her hands he asked, "What is it that _you_ want?" He knew he needed to tell her about his plans but first they needed to sort this out.

Michaela explained that she understood her father but that she loved her independence in Colorado. Most of all she made it clear that she wanted to be with Sully. It didn't matter where. "I love you." She held him close as he repeated the words.

Remembering the small outburst he had earlier, she wondered why he said that he wasn't good enough for her. He told her yesterday that he needed to talk, was it this that bothered him? Michaela leaned back, "You had something you wanted to tell me?"

Now it was him who looked down to the ground. Taking a step back he sat down again.

"I don't know how to tell you." Sully hesitated.

Through Michaela's mind were flashing all kinds of scenarios, she needed to stay calm. Breathing in she said, "Start at the beginning."

Sully began to talk about his trip to the village, what happened there and how he felt about it. Michaela listened to his story with amazement and pride. She knew she had to be patient, Sully was never the big talker. She waited for the worse part to come.

Sully continued, "Being there, out in the nature, has opened my eyes." She saw the longing in his eyes. "That's where I belong, it's my calling."

It was as if her heart was torn into little pieces. What was he saying? Did he want to leave her?

"Sully, tell me." She needed to know.

"I'm gonna quit school and follow my dream," Sully said.

"And you are accusing me of not talking about my future plans! I at least don't go and make decisions without talking to you!" With that she got up and left behind a confused Sully.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He couldn't just leave it like this. A few minutes ago he was the one who walked away. He had to go after her, just as she did. But what if she didn't want to talk to him? She was really angry.

He went with his hands through his hair, she was right, he made this decision not even considering Michaela's feelings.

Jumping up from his seat, he looked in the direction she had walked to. "Damnit!" He couldn't see her anymore.

Running along the street he felt lost; he had no idea where he was. She couldn't be that far, he had to find her. He kept on walking, and somehow it lead him to a small park. There she was, sitting on a swing which hung under an oak tree. Her cheeks were covered with tears. He had made her cry, again. Approaching her slowly he quietly called her name.

She looked at him but didn't say anything. He was leaving her, what would be the point to talk to him?

"You have every right to be angry, would you please listen to me?" he was almost begging her.

Out of frustration he clenched his hands to fists; how could he have been so stupid? He needed to tell her what was on his mind. "This is not how I planned to tell you. On my way to Boston I played it in my head over and over again." Trying to control his own fears he sighed deeply.

"Tell me what? That you don't want to spend your life with me?" Now it was Michaela's turn to be angry.

"That's not what I meant; I don't want to lose you, Michaela. I see the passion in your eyes when you walk around in the hospital. That's what I want too, and I can't have it here. Michaela, I discovered that I'm a man of nature. School just isn't for me. Do you understand? But how can I be happy when I'm not with you? That's what this trip has taught me."

He got down on his knees so he could look into her eyes. "I want you, need you! Michaela you are a part of me. We have to find a solution for all this mess," he pleaded.

"How? Sully, you say you need to change your whole life, is there a place for me somewhere? I'm not giving up my dreams, becoming a doctor is all I ever wanted. Sully, I need to know something like this won't happen again. It just hurts too much." Her tears were still flowing.

He touched her hand, and she didn't pull away.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Between her sobs he saw her head shaking yes. "And I love you!"

"It will never work, Sully."

"Believe me, I've thought about this a lot. Yes, I want to help Cloud Dancing but not if it means being away from you." He needed to let her know she was what matters to him most.

"I don't know... this is too complicated." Michaela shook her head in desperation.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, but…."

He lifted her fingers to his lips. "Sshhh…" He saw her tears well up again. "First we need to figure out to what medical school you want to go. From there on we'll make plans. The last few weeks have shown me my way. It's you. Yes, my ideas have changed; I want to pursue my dream living out in the wilderness. I'm sure there is going to be a way to do it together. Michaela, I'm not leaving you, I want to be with you. We'll sort things out.

"Maybe I can become a tour guide near your university; this way I can be outside and still be with you. We can go to Cloud Dancing together." His mind was making all kinds of jumps.

Her mind was also planning, thinking this might actually work. Both would be happy at what they were doing. Michaela got up and turned her back toward him. "I need to think about this Sully."

Sully's heart grew heavy.

"This will be a bumpy road. There are so many things we need to figure out. But we are going to make it. Michaela, there are no maps that can show us the way. I'm willing to travel without one. Are you?" Sully asked.

There were so many questions going through her mind. "I don't know," she said in a low voice.

"Look at me." Sully bent his hands around her small shoulders so she would turn around. Lifting her chin with one hand, he reasoned, "I know we're young, but there is nothing that I need more than you. You live not only in my mind but my heart can't go on without you."

How could she not want to be with him; this was her soul mate! So she told him, "Yes, I am. We will set our destinations and find our own road," she answered his previous question.

With these last words they sealed the vow they just made with an intense kiss.

Sully withdrew a bit, foreheads still touching. What he saw in her eyes was relieve and happiness. "We_ are_ going to make it," he whispered.

She gave him her crooked smile. "We need to talk about this more," she told him. He nodded and gave her a small kiss onto the nose, "We will."

They spent the next hour discussing their future, both remembering that they wanted to be together whatever the outcome would be.

After they finished their talk Michaela had one more thing on her mind. "There is already one small bump," she told him.

Sully sat back in confusion. She laughed, "The ball. Sully, will you dance with me?"

Sully shook his head, "I can't dance."

"I'll teach you." She jumped up, and the rest of the afternoon was spent with laughter, sharing small kisses and trying to teach Sully how to dance.

Michaela didn't succeed; she was a bit disappointed but knew it wasn't as important since they had solved the biggest problem between them. A dance was just a dance.

It was yesterday since Michaela and Sully had their talk. Although it seemed impossible, they grew closer and closer with every new day.

This afternoon Michaela went with her father to the hospital. He wanted to show her the ins and outs of his department.

Her father had talked with so much passion and excitement about it, but her mind was occupied on how she should break the news to him. She needed to tell him that his dream for her working by his side wouldn't come true.

There was still some time before it came to this, but she had never been good in keeping things for herself this long. She talked to Sully about it and he agreed with her that waiting would be too hard for all of them. He suggested they would both talk to her father. Michaela said she could handle it, but standing here now she wasn't sure anymore. When she had left this afternoon Sully had taken her aside and whispered encouraging words to her. Maybe it would have been better if he was by her side, but it was too late now.

Gathering all her will-power she stopped her father from walking out of his office. "Father, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Josef turned around, looked over his glasses and saw in his youngest daughter's face that this was something serious.

Taking off his jacket he sat behind his desk, pointing to Michaela to do the same across from him. He didn't say anything, waiting for his daughter to start.

There was a small pause before she started. "Father, I …" Michaela couldn't finish, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"One moment," Josef walked toward the door.

Michaela looked at the ceiling. "Why now?" she sighed.

Overhearing the conversation at the door she got curious.

"What a surprise, come in, come in."

Michaela looked at the man who interrupted them. "Sully? What are you doing here?"

"Rebecca dropped me here, I wanted to pick you up and go for a walk," Sully explained. "That is, if you are ready to go." He saw her startled face. "I can come back later, if you want."

"No, it's alright. Please stay." He saw her pleading eyes and lowered himself on the chair beside her.

"Mike was about to tell me something." Josef sat opposite the young couple.

Sully took her hand when Michaela began, "Father, I decided to search for a medical school in Colorado." She spoke so fast that Josef had to listen closely.

"I love it in Colorado Springs and I'm convinced that I made the right decision." She looked at Sully who gave her hand a light squeeze. She continued. "We both know what we want. And we're going to face it together, Sully and I."

Josef was stunned. What was his daughter telling him? He needed to digest this for a moment. It became silent.

"Father?"

Josef got up from his chair turned towards the window and then started, "Why this sudden turn? We agreed that you would come and learn at my hospital. I don't understand. Why this sudden turn of events?" He pivoted around. "Who convinced you to do this?"

And his eyes turned towards Sully.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"No one!" she said with a loud voice.

"Tell me Mike, Sully shows up and after a few days you have completely changed your mind. Maybe Mother was right, and Sully has a bad influence on you!" Sully wanted to get up and set him straight. Michaela held him back. She got up as did Sully.

"Father, you are not being fair; you like Sully. I know you had this dream, us working together one day. I'm not giving up on that dream."

"You are just going to share it in a different state with a different man!" Josef didn't have control over his emotions anymore. Ever since Michaela was born he had hoped she would go and become a doctor. He wanted to be the one to teach her the tricks and share them with her.

"I love Sully! Have you ever been separated from Mother so long that your heart began to ache?" Michaela had tears in her eyes. Why did she have to loose one man in her life now that she found her true love? "When Sully came to Boston it was as if everything fell into place again. It's just that our life is in Colorado. You once told me that home is where the heart is. Father…" She paused for a moment. "My heart belongs to Sully." She almost whispered.

Josef had turned towards the window again. He knew he should have let her go, she's not his little girl anymore. It was just too hard to 'give' her to another man.

Michaela looked at Sully, not knowing what to do. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Father, please, say something." Desperation was heard in her voice. Sully draped his arm around her shoulder. He felt her shivering.

"Just go; we'll talk later." Josef knew he couldn't face this at the moment.

"Dr. Quinn, I want you to know how much I love your daughter. She's my heartsong. Without her my heart can't go on," Sully tried to get through to him.

But Josef didn't react. Michaela knew they needed to give him time. She would talk to him later.

Michaela was staring at the empty chair at the dinner table. It wasn't the first time her father hadn't come home. This time was different though; it wasn't only his work that kept him occupied. She was the main reason.

She was determined to talk to him tonight, no matter how late it would be.

It was almost midnight.

Sully walked out on the terrace. There she was; her arms were hugging her legs, her chin resting on her knees. As if she was trying to seek comfort. He draped a blanket around her shoulders with one hand, handing her a cup of tea with the other. He had seen her sorrow all evening. Knowing she needed to speak to her father, he didn't push her into talking. If she wanted to talk he would be there for her.

He sat down next to her, taking her free hand. Her eyes were red.

"You can go to bed," she said tiredly.

"We're in this together." He planted a soft kiss on her hand.

Another hour had gone by but Josef hadn't returned home yet. Sully looked at his girlfriend and saw she had fallen asleep.

Picking up the blanket, he tried to lift her without waking her. Carrying her into the house, approaching the stairs, he didn't notice Josef walking in. Michaela stirred for a moment when Sully shifted her a bit so he could carry her up the stairs. Josef wanted to ask if something was wrong but then overheard Sully's whispering to his daughter. "Sshhh. Sleep my love, I'm here. Everything will be okay, we'll talk to your father tomorrow, I promise." He sealed his promise with a kiss on her forehead.

Josef sighed. Sully had noticed this and turned his head toward the sound.

"Dr. Quinn…."

"Don't; we'll talk tomorrow. Bring our girl to bed."

Sully nodded and continued with his task. Josef watched them go upstairs with tears in his eyes. He had lost his daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sully sat in the garden of the Quinn house. Looking up he saw Michaela's window. Her father had left before they had a chance to talk to him, and now everybody was preparing for the evening.

Sully had never seen such a commotion about a party. He needed some quiet time and found this spot in the garden. Smiling up at her window, he grinned at the thought of them waking up together. How wonderful it had been. She had clung to him all night. Sully knew she was still hurting because of her father. When she woke up that morning, shock was written all over her face because he'd stayed all night. Her wide eyes grew mild again when she recognized that he'd been there for her, comforting her, holding her close, just being there. Without asking anything else.

They had stayed in bed for a while. Enjoying the time together, talking about Josef, about their future. Both hoped her father would talk to them soon.

At one point, Michaela had started kissing Sully with such passion. Somehow she needed a distraction. And what a distraction it was. Lips touching lips, tongues taunting tongues, hands touching skin. Sully had noticed Michaela's excitement which mirrored his. He didn't want to, but he had to stop her. It wasn't the time to go that far.

It was as if he was reliving all the intimate moments again, sitting there in the garden. This morning, he had seen a fire in Michaela which he'd never seen before. Her enthusiasm made him smile. He still didn't know how it was possible that they didn't get caught; somehow he sneaked out of her room without anyone noticing.

Closing his eyes, he looked up to the sun. Somehow he knew everything would turn out great for the both of them.

He noticed someone approaching him and opened his eyes. She was already in her evening gown. Sully wanted to get up and greet her but before he could take any action, Elizabeth started, "Shouldn't you get ready, Mr. Sully?"

Sully got up as quickly as he could. Mrs. Quinn scrutinized him from head to toe. He also looked at his attire. Black jeans and a white shirt. What was wrong with that?

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Come with me."

Mrs. Quinn walked into the house toward her bedroom. "Wait here a moment," she ordered him.

Sully did as he was told, he didn't want another Quinn parent upset because of him. He sighed. Mrs. Quinn came out with a black suit and a white tie and blouse**.**

"I mean no disrespect, Mrs. Quinn."

"I also mean no disrespect, Mr. Sully." She gave him the hanger. "This isn't about you or me, I couldn't care less what you wear on the party tonight. Michaela is the one I'm concerned about. It's been difficult enough for her as it is."

"Mrs. Quinn, if this has something to do with your husband..." Sully wanted to explain.

"This has nothing to do with my husband. I haven't even seen him since yesterday morning. Michaela shouldn't have to defend your appearance. So, when in Rome…do as the Romans do."

With that she left Sully standing in the hall, holding this 'costume'.

Rebecca was helping Michaela with her hair. "Have you seen father today?" Michaela asked her older sister.

"No, I think he had an emergency this morning and hasn't come back yet."

Michaela looked dubious.

"Can I help?" Rebecca looked at Michaela.

"No thank you, I just have to talk to him."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Rebecca hugged her youngest sister's shoulders.

Without knocking Marjorie came in. "Help!" she said without saying hello, pointing at her dress.

"How do you ask that?" Rebecca looked at her sternly.

"You are as bad as Mother." Marjorie rolled her eyes. "Could you _please_ help me with my dress?"

"Of course I can, my dear sister."

Michaela laughed at the little conversation. It remembered her about the past.

"You seem to get along with Mr. Sully very well," Rebecca said while zipping up the back of Marjorie's dress.

"You mean Alex?"

Rebecca nodded.

Marjorie grinned. "Yes, I made a decision. I'm going to Colorado."

Michaela was incredulous. "You will do what?"

"Don't look like that! I'm going to study at the same university like you, little sister. Isn't that great?" Marjorie teased her.

"Do Mother and Father know?" Rebecca was astonished.

"Yes, they are happy I finally am going to do something with my life."

"I'm sure you left out the most important reason why you are moving there," Michaela pointed out.

"They don't have to know everything." With that Marjorie winked at them and walked out of the room.

"Alex is a lovely man, and I'm sure he will 'tame' our sister, but I doubt our parents will like this."

Michaela thought out loud. "Oh no, this means we'll have to listen to all her stories," she joked.

Rebecca sighed. "Let's hope they both know what they are getting into. Alex doesn't know what will come over him." Rebecca laughed.

"Come on, we have to get ready."

You could feel the excitement throughout the entire house. Michaela stood at the top of the stairs, searching for her father. He was nowhere to be seen. Josef was to escort her to her dance partner. Where was he?

Michaela was thinking he wouldn't show, especially after their encounter at the hospital. Looking over the railing she searched for Sully. She couldn't detect him. The music started to play, and the first girls walked down with their fathers. Michaela grew nervous. _Why am I doing this?_ Just one more girl and it would be her turn. Michaela wanted to turn around and retire to her room when she suddenly felt a strong hand take hers. Looking to her right she saw her father, watching her with the smile he always gave her. Tapping her hand, he guided her down the stairs without a word.

Looking down, she saw William waiting for her. He watched her as if it was the first time he saw her.

Father and daughter almost reached the bottom step. William walked forward, he couldn't take his eyes from her. She looked even more radiant than he remembered. He reached out his hand to her so she would come and stand beside him. But Josef held on to his little girl and guided her away from him. William was left dumb folded.

Michaela was confused too; what was her father doing? Looking at William she shrugged her shoulders, looking apologetic. Then she looked forward. Her father led her towards Sully. Sully stepped forward, handing her a single rose.

Josef took his daughter's hand, kissed it and gave it to Sully. Looking at the young man before him he said, "Please take care of my little girl, wherever the road may take you."

The End


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sully had surprised Michaela by dancing with her all night. It seemed that Rebecca had given him some secret lessons.

During the dances they took a break from the crowd and walked into the garden.

"Thank you Sully, for everything."

"You are welcome, but I think you should thank your father. He apologized for his behaviour," Sully explained.

"Yes, and that's what I need to do with my daughter, too." Josef voice came from behind them. "I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping." He looked over his glasses at the young couple.

"Father!" Michaela hadn't talked to him since them walking down the stairs. Either she had been dancing or he had been in a conversation.

Sully wanted to leave, so that father and daughter could talk.

"You can stay, son. I want to give you both my apologies; it seems like I was being selfish. There was nothing I wanted more than working with my daughter one day. But I understand you have every right of pursuing your own dream."

Michaela and Sully just listened to him.

"Sully told me you planned to go to Colorado Springs's University and Sully will take a job at Pikes Peak. You two have impressed me. It takes much courage and strength to follow your dreams. That's why I will support you both in what you will do. Michaela, I will help you with whatever you need." He hugged his youngest daughter.

She had tears flowing over her cheeks out of relieve. "Thank you Father. We won't let you down."

"I'm confident you won't!" He hugged her even tighter. Letting go of her a bit he looked at Sully who was watching this scene with love. "And I expect a tour from you when I come and visit next time."

Sully nodded and proffered his hand, but Josef hugged him.

"Now I have to get back to; your mother needed to talk to me. It seems like your sister has plans of going to live together with Alex." Josef shook his head. "Daughters." He winked at Sully and walked off.

Michaela threw her arms around Sully's neck. "Happy?" Sully asked.

"You can't imagine," she said while looking in his eyes.

"I think I can." He grinned. "Did I tell you , you look absolutely breathtaking in this dress? It fits perfectly in all the right places." His grin became wider.

"Sully!" Michaela tapped him playful on his arm.

"I saw much more at the beach. And it was the most beautiful thing I saw," he whispered in her ear which gave her cheeks the brightest red. His lips touched hers with the same power as that day at the beach. "I love it when you blush."

His lips came crushing down on hers like fire. She let out a small moan when his tongue asked for permission to enter, which she granted him with pleasure. The kiss was full of hunger and passion. It seemed they had become one person.

From that time on, they made a promise to each other. They would live their lives together, with a love that no one and nothing could ever break.


End file.
